Premature birth is commonly followed by anemia in the infant. This study is a prospective trial comparing two different dosage regimens of oral iron therapy. Forty infants with birth weights less than 1500 g will be treated with either 1 mg/kg or 4 mg/kg of iron to determine the most effective dose. Laboratory measures will be performed at 2 weeks, 2 months, and 4 months.